


His Other Half

by Calling_All_Astronauts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Marriage Law Challenge, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calling_All_Astronauts/pseuds/Calling_All_Astronauts
Summary: My attempt at a Marriage Law fic.Snape has to marry one of his students, neither of them are happy about the situation.(the tags are for caution because I'm not sure where it's gonna go)





	1. One

The marriage law had been in place for less than an hour when Snape received his summons to the ministry. Trust someone like Fudge to think they could undo years of self-imposed celibacy with a single name. He briefly allowed himself to wonder who he had been matched with, before pushing the thought swiftly away. It was no use fretting over her identity... the sooner he got to the ministry, the sooner he would find out the name of his new wife and the sooner he could get on with what would undoubtedly become one of the more miserable chapters of his life so far.

He knew the person would be a Muggleborn... or a Halfblood like himself, as all Purebloods were being forced to mate with Muggles in order to increase the diversity of DNA within the Wizarding community. Surprisingly few Purebloods had opposed the move after Fudge had explained to them that the years of inbreeding between them had actually led to a decline in magical strength, as shown by the threefold increase in squibs born to Purebloods in the last century. Once they were convinced they would be doing their future children a favour by mating with Muggles, almost all agreed with the new law. 

And those who didn’t were mostly former Death Eaters now locked up in Azkaban: a fate which Severus himself had only narrowly avoided due to one insufferably annoying Gryffindor and her petition of his innocence. He could have laughed when the stupid girl took the stand to speak for him. He doubted any of the people he had murdered would describe him as innocent but apparently he was: and according to the girl everything he had done was for the “greater good.” Stupid little chit.

A thought suddenly flashed across the Professor’s mind: Miss Granger was a Muggleborn... what if he was forced to marry her?

He could see it now: the grating drone of her voice scorching into his flesh as he sat by the fire, horrible buck-toothed, frizzy haired children running around whining and whinging and asking inane questions. Having children was going to be bad enough. Having Miss Granger’s children didn’t even bare thinking about.

As he collected his cloak from the hanger beside the front door, Snape shuddered. It wasn’t just the children that bothered him: a life with Miss Granger for a wife would be worse than death. He would cut off his own testicles to avoid having anything to do with the loud mouthed know it all.

As it turned out Snape had not been paired with Hermione, which was a relief, but after reading the name of his new wife he couldn’t decide if life with the annoying Gryffindor would have been so bad. At least he would have known what he was getting in for. He didn’t recognize the name of the witch printed at the top of the paper and the unknown somehow seemed a lot more daunting than Miss Granger ever could.

After waiting in line for over an hour to receive his letter from a ministry clerk (he didn’t know why the idiots hadn’t just owled the damned things) he held up the line still longer, staring down at the parchment in front of him. There was very little information. Just a name and the designated time, date and place of their wedding- if it could be called a wedding. There were going to be mass marriages to accommodate the new law. He and his new wife would probably make their vows alongside twenty or thirty other couples.

Snape read the name one last time before he stepped away from the clerk’s desk and walked unsteadily through the Ministry doors. His face remained in its usual bitter stare but his dark eyes were glistening with intelligence.

Matilda Susan Barrett

Come to think of it he did recognize her name from somewhere. He just couldn’t place it. 

The name danced on the tip of his tongue for the next few days and he was beginning to think he should just ask someone when an explosion from one of his sixth year’s cauldrons snapped him from his thoughts and he whipped his head up to glare at them, catching sight of her.

Martha Barrett. 

It couldn’t be the same person... could it? He couldn’t seriously be expected to marry a sixth year... and the girl was practically silent! What basis was that for a happy marriage, or even just a tolerable one? And weren’t the students supposed to be out of education before they were partnered? It just didn’t make sense...

“Well done Mr Hornby you’ve just earnt yourself a week’s detention.” He said, his attention still fully on the girl, picking at her nails nervously as her stomach settling potion brewed for the allotted five minutes. She hadn’t looked up once since the cauldron had exploded. 

His eyes narrowed as he stared at her more closely before the girl suddenly looked up and met his gaze for a second before swiftly looking away. Something about the way she had looked at him made Snape uneasy. She had looked frightened and resigned and both of those things seemed to suggest...

This was bad.

“Cast a stasis charm on your potions, we’ll pick them up next week.” He said, moving to sit behind his desk. When nobody moved his tone sharpened. “Go!”

The class picked up their pace and began to clear away their things. Just as Martha had picked up her bag to leave he called to her.

“A word please Miss Barrett.”

Her shoulders slumped at the sound of his voice and she fell back into her chair.

This was very, very bad...


	2. Two

“How old are you?” He asked when the last student had left the classroom, a Hufflepuff boy who cast Martha a particularly pitying glance on his way out. 

Snape swallowed the lump in his throat and wondered if he was the last to know about their arrangement. He was still praying he had somehow made a mistake but, from the day’s events, it was looking more and more likely that Matilda Barrett was Martha: his sixth year student. Well, at least she was a Ravenclaw. 

Oh Gods, what was he thinking? 

He was accepting this absurd situation way too fast. He had to get his facts straight first. After all, Matilda could be the girl’s mother. Yes, why hadn’t he thought of that before? It would still be awkward but it would be better... yes, he prayed that was the case.

“I’m 16.” She said, her voice barely above a whisper. Snape didn’t think he had ever heard the girl speak before. To be honest he hadn’t really noticed her until today. The war had ended just over three years ago and, in that time, he had been busy with his recovery from Nagini’s bite and the trial. True, it had been well over a year now since he had reaccepted his post as Potion’s master, for reasons he himself was not quite sure of. McGonagall was Headmistress and she had offered him the Defence post but he wouldn’t take it. The familiarity of teaching potions was comforting, in a way, even if the students were as stupid as ever.

Yes, he had taken the job for familiarity and now it was all being upset by Fudge and his bloody Marriage Law.

He would have to get to the point quickly, if only to spare his nerves. Though a heart attack didn’t sound too terrible right now.

“What do you know about the Marriage Law?” His voice was calm but the slight slump of his shoulders would indicate to anyone that knew him well, that he was anxious for her reply.

“I...” the girl took a moment to gather her nerves before she spoke. “Why are you doing this Sir?” She said stiffly.

“Doing what?” Their eyes met, her large green ones open wide, his own black coals glittering dangerously: daring her to speak. 

Unsurprisingly the girl backed down. Snape waited a while, letting the long pause stretch out between them, before he continued.

“Tell me about your parents.” He said at last.

“Muggles.” She said quietly, then added: “Both of them.”

Severus let her words sink in for a few moments. Matilda would not be the girl’s mother then. “And your full name is...” he didn’t want to hear her say it. But he had to know.

“Matilda.” She said and her voice was surprisingly even. “I never liked the name. I’ve always been called Martha.”

The girl sucked in a breath, bracing herself to speak again. Snape let her. "How can this be right?” She asked, and as her eyes lifted to meet his he noticed her gaze was suprisingly fierce.

“I don’t know.” He said honestly. “Have any other Sixth years been matched? I thought you had to be out of school first.”

“You have to be out of school to... fulfil the requirements." She said. “Most of the Sixth years have been paired with someone a year or two older or younger. They have to wait for their partner to come of age and then they'll..." Her voice trailed off.

“And you?”

If looks could kill Severus was pretty sure the glare the girl had shot him would have knocked him dead. “I’ve got you haven’t I.” She said pointedly. “I think they wanted to give couples a chance to get to know each other before... meeting the expectations.” Her face blushed red, though he wasn’t sure if it was in embarrassment or anger. Probably a mixture of both. “I think I would have been happier not knowing.”

“Hmm.” He said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully and the noncommittal sound seemed to set her off again.

“What did I do to deserve this?” She snapped. “And what am I supposed to tell my parents? They’ll kill you you know."

Snape's lips twitched upwards a little in what could have been a smile. It seemed fitting he should survive an attack by Voldemort only to be killed by some angry Muggle parents.

“Does McGonagall know?” He asked.

Martha looked down. “I’m pretty sure everyone knows now.” She said.

A thought suddenly hit Severus. “We have a wedding date.” He said simply. “It’s next week. We’ll be married.”

Martha cut him off. “We will be married. But it’s just a title. I’m pretty sure half the school will be husband and wife before the term is up.”

Snape seemed to consider this fact for a while.

“Then we won’t need to...”

He didn’t want to say it and luckily the girl didn’t make him. 

“No.” She said firmly and then, sensing she had already stepped well over the line of polite conversation, added. “Fucking Fudge.”

Snape smiled a little at the girl's outburst. So she wasn't silent after all. “Indeed." He said. "I better not keep you any longer Miss Barrett, but we’ll have to meet with the Headmistress later. I’m pretty sure she’ll have something to say about the matter. You can go.” He lifted a weary hand to wave her off. “I’ll have Minerva owl you when a meeting time has been arranged.”

Martha stood up, lifting her school satchel to her shoulder and suddenly realising just how much she had spoken out of turn in the last ten minutes. “I’m sorry for shouting at you Sir. It's just this whole thing-”

He cut her off with another dismissive wave of his hand. “I thought I told you to go.” He added sourly, letting his face settled back into its usual blank slate. 

“Yes. Sorry Sir. I’ll see you later then?”

Snape only grunted in response.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter than the last two, sorry :( Also I haven't exactly thought of the plot yet but I have a few ideas in mind :)

Minerva had surprisingly little compassion for the girl sat before her and, even to Snape, her tone seemed a little too harsh.

“I don’t know what you expect from me, Miss Barrett.” She said, barely keeping the disdain from her voice. The girl sat opposite the large desk was struggling to remain calm but it was clear from her posture that she was almost in tears. 

“Surely you understand there are people who have given their lives for the cause.” The older woman continued, clearly ignoring the child’s distress. “This is a small ask in comparison.” She raised her eyebrow as if in question and the girl nodded, swiping at her tears with the sleeve of her robes.

“Good,” Minerva said, and her voice was cold. Snape had never seen the older woman like this. She really seemed to have it in for the girl.

His eyebrows rose in question as he realized he was missing something.

“The cause is won, Minerva.” He said softly, his voice deceptively calm. “Surely you can see this... arrangement... is entirely inappropriate?”

What on earth was going on here?

Minerva turned to Severus, the look in her eyes growing darker.

“What I see.” She began quietly.“Is a girl entirely unsuited to any arrangement of this nature.” She paused momentarily to fix the child with an accusing glare. “When I found out who the ministry had matched you with I pitied you, Severus. I really did.”

His mind was reeling: she had pitied him... what about the girl? Surely this situation would be much worse for her... What in Merlin’s name had he missed?

“But then I realized, the match was far more appropriate than I had first thought, because if anyone can keep Miss Barrett in line” She glanced at the girl as she spoke and he noticed that Martha had looked away, ashamed or embarrased. “It is you. I don’t know what she’s told you... or what she’s going to tell you... but you mustn’t believe a word of it. I think it’s disgusting that she bought you here to fight for her after everything she’s done.”

Snape shook his head, utterly bewildered. The girl hadn’t told him anything.

“It was me who suggested meeting with you Minerva” His eyes narrowed. “I didn’t think it was right. I still don't. I cant understand why you would think this is acceptable..."

His head was swimming and he found himself totally incapable of coming up with a suitable explanation for the strange course their conversation had taken in the last few minutes.

Minerva and the child exchanged a look of knowing, one which only added to Severus’s confusion. 

And then the girl spoke. 

It was only one word but it bought a host of unwanted memories rushing back to him.

“Please.”

It was an odd sensation but he felt as though he had been pulled back into the past. Back to that night on the astronomy tower. 

The night he had murdered Albus Dumbledore.

His breath hitched as he heard Albus’s words echo in the voice of his student. 

“Severus... Please.”

“Very well,” Minerva said, snapping Snape from his thoughts. “I just hope you aren’t foolish enough to think you can manipulate this man the way you did the Headmaster.”

The Headmaster? 

Dumbledore? 

Gods, why wouldn’t anyone tell him what was going on?

“Thank you.” The girl said, tears trickling down her cheeks as she stood to leave. She seemed to wait a while, obviously not wanting to leave Snape with McGonagall but needing to get out of the situation. 

Once the office door had shut behind them, Snape turned to McGonagall:

“What in Merlin’s name was that?” He asked, his voice struggling not to rise into a shout. 

The old woman seemed not to have heard him, turning her face away and dipping her quill into the small pot of ink on her desk.

“Minerva!”

She steadfastly held her gaze on the parchment in front of her and at last he realized she was afraid he would use Legillimens to get the information he wanted. To be honest, he was so confused he couldn’t trust himself not to and so he left without another word. 

What was going on?


	4. Four

Snape managed to corner the girl at the end of the next 6th year Ravenclaw/ Hufflepuff potion lesson and by that time it had been made clear to him (mostly by overheard whispers in the corridors) that everyone did indeed know who the ministry had paired him with.

Most of the gossip came from Gryffindor, unsurprisingly, and though he had managed to take a torrent of points from the house for the slander, it wasn’t much comfort to him. As much as he wanted his students to hate him, some of the rumours being spread around the school were truly awful. According to one of the gossipers he had been having sex with the girl since she was a third year (which itself was utterly ridiculous as the war against Voldemort would have been coming to a dramatic end at that point, he would have been recovering from Nagini’s almost fatal bite and seducing a student was probably the last thing on his mind.)

Still, it didn’t seem to matter how little sense the rumours made. Everyone, even some of the staff, seemed to believe them and the knowledge that his sex life was being discussed had put him in an even worse mood than normal.

“Stay behind Miss Barrett.” He scowled and the girl dropped her bag with a groan, sinking so far into her seat he thought she might disappear under the table. Not that he would miss her very much if she did, but he needed to find out what in Merlin’s name was going on first.

“Sit up!” He ordered once the last student had left and the child obeyed silently, the beginnings of tears already threatening to spill from her eyes.

“Please Sir.” She begged. “Please don’t make me tell you what happened... I-”

“Silence!” He hissed and the girl stopped speaking immediately. In a somewhat gentler tone he added: “I don’t know what you did to annoy the Headmistress like that and perhaps I don’t want to. But if I’m going to be your husband I think you should tell me. However upsetting it may be for you.” He raised one eyebrow menacingly at the girl and she nodded, tears leaking from her eyes as she built up the courage to explain.

Severus had never been very good at giving comfort, so he simply sat there, arms folded across his chest and waited for the girl to calm down enough to speak.

“She didn’t believe me.” Martha sobbed, swiping at her eyes with the sleeve of her robes. “She didn’t listen so I went to Dumbledore and he said there wasn't anything he could do and because he didn’t do anything she thought I lied. She told me I did. She hates me.” The girl garbled, beginning to cry again and Severus’s eyes glittered, trying to assimilate this new information into what he had already heard from Minerva.

“I don’t understand.” He said plainly and at this the girl’s sobs increased.

It took her much longer to calm down a second time but when she did he was able to get more sense out of her.

“Ron.” She said quietly. “He-”

“Ronald Weasley?” Snape interrupted with a scowl. He had thought he had been rid of the Weasley’s long ago.

The girl nodded mutely. “I spent a lot of time in the Quidditch stands in my first year. I wasn’t interested in the game. I just liked to sit there- to read and study- it felt... safe.”

Snape huffed and the girl thought she caught the word “Ravenclaw” beneath his breath but she carried on talking anyway.

“Ron was on the Gryffindor team. They used to practice on Wednesdays so I saw him sometimes. I didn’t think he was taking any notice of me. I was just a first year; I barely even knew what sex was.”

The girl looked down into her lap and Snape’s eyes narrowed in concern. “He raped you?” It was more of a statement than a question, but the child answered anyway.

“Yes.” She said quietly. “Under the Quidditch stands every week for a long time... Until I told Professor McGonagall.” The girl began to cry silently. “But she didn’t believe me.”

Snape felt a sudden wave of compassion for the child sat opposite him and he reached out a hand, lifting her chin up and forcing her to look into his eyes.

“Please don’t use Legillimens.” She said. "I don't want you to see, I-”

“I wasn’t going to.” He said quietly, releasing her chin and letting it fall back into its previous position. The look in her eyes had told him all he needed to know. It made sense really, in a cruel sort of way; of course Minerva wouldn’t want to believe one of her precious Gryffindors could do a thing like that. It was disgusting. The girl probably hadn’t had her first period when Weasley started... 

“What happened when you told her?” He asked softly.

“She said I shouldn’t make up things like that. She said I had a filthy mind, that it was disgusting. I just wanted someone to listen so-“

“You went to Dumbledore.” Snape said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “And he told you there was nothing he could do. Ron was important to the cause.” Snape sighed, it was exactly the sort of thing the old man would do.

“Yes.” The girl said meeting her Professor’s eyes at last. “I don’t know if he spoke to Ron... or if he just got bored, because it stopped after that. But McGonagall never believed me, she still doesn’t.”

“I believe you.” Snape said solemnly. “I always felt there was something... unpleasant in that boy.”

“Thank you.” She sniffed and the girl seemed to swallow some further comment before adding. “Could you tell me what's going to happen on Sunday Sir? There wasn’t much on my letter and I'd like to know what to expect.”

Snape smiled at the child’s good sense to change the conversation’s tone before it got too heavy and began to explain the few details he had learnt, mostly from overheard conversations at the staff table, though they weren't much to go on.

“As I’m sure you’re aware it’ll be a mass-wedding. Ministry office 112” He smirked. “You can wear what you like, though I don’t plan on dressing up much. Unless you want me to?”

“No sir.” She said her lips quirking upwards at the thought of her stern faced Potions Professor in a tuxedo, no doubt.

“Didn’t think so.” He said, smiling lightly. “The ceremony is due to start at twelve. If you meet me here after breakfast we can apparate together.”

“Yes Sir.” She said and began biting her lip a little as though trying to decide if she should speak or not.

“If you’ve got something to say, say it.” He sighed, crossing his arms in mock annoyance.

“After the ceremony would it be okay if...”

The girl paused again and Snape huffed in impatience.

“If I stayed with you?” she blurted out. “I mean... in your rooms.”

“Whatever for?” He asked and he looked truly puzzled. “We don’t have to consummate the marriage until you’re out of education. I thought you understood that?”

The girl blushed red. “I didn’t mean... not to do that Sir. It’s just getting a bit much in the dormitory... they keep saying... Well, there’s all these rumours going round.”

Snape smirked. “I don’t think you moving into my rooms is going to do much to quell those rumours Miss Barrett.”

“No.” She admitted. “I just don’t want to be with the others. I won’t get in your way Sir, I promise. And we’re going to have to get used to living with each other eventually.”

“I’ll think about it.” He said and, as the girl left he called to her. “Sunday after breakfast. If you aren’t here by then I’ll go without you.”

Martha smirked. 

Go to his own wedding without his wife.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this chapter would be the wedding but my brain had a different idea... hope you like it I'm not sure if I do yet?

Martha curled herself up beneath the sheets and listened to the hushed giggles of the other girls in her dormitory as they talked of the shoes and dresses and make-up they would wear at their weddings. 

It had been like this for days and the incessant talk of marriage was driving her crazy. She really wanted to cast a silencing charm around her bed but she didn’t want to be left alone with her thoughts. That was a much scarier prospect right now.

“You’re so lucky Ellie.” One of the girls cooed. “You’ll be married in 2 days. Me and John have to wait 3 months still!” 

“I know.” The girl replied. “Though at least you won’t have Snape at your wedding! My mother’s going to come and when I told her about them she about threw up. It’s disgusting really. Do you want to see my dress? It was my mother’s. It’s gorgeous!”

She could hear the rustle of a bag opening and the ooh’s and ahh’s from the girls as they stared at the pretty dress. What would she wear on Sunday? Not her mother’s wedding dress: her parents had no idea about the marriage law and she didn’t plan on telling them anytime soon. Perhaps she would never tell them? It would be so awkward and she wasn’t sure she even had the words to describe what was happening to her. 

“Oh, hi Mum, hi Dad. This is Professor Snape. He used to be my teacher but now he’s my husband.” 

She didn’t think that would go down very well.

No. She would wear the plainest clothes she could find. Best not to draw attention to herself- although she would probably be the only girl there without a dress so she would stick out like a sore thumb.

Oh God. Martha groaned inwardly as she wondered what Professor Snape would wear. He had said he wouldn’t dress up but what did that mean? She prayed he wouldn’t wear his teaching robes. That would be too awkward. This whole situation was horrible.

She tossed and turned for the rest of the night, unable to sleep, even when the other girls had packed up their things and gone to bed. She didn’t realise she was crying until she felt the familiar warmth of tears on her pillow. She couldn’t take another night here but where could she go? 

Her feet were out of bed and creeping down to the dungeons before she had a chance to register where she was going. Standing outside the large wooden door of his classroom she paused for a second. Snape certainly wouldn’t be pleased to see her. But he wouldn’t be in the classroom this late at night... would he? She held out a hand and turned the handle. The room wasn’t locked. And she would be gone long before he came down here. She stepped inside, the thought that the room might be warded never even crossing her mind. 

It was cold this far in the castle’s bowels and the child shivered slightly in the breeze. It was odd that there could be a breeze underground, she thought. But then, a lot of things in this castle- in the magical world in fact- were odd. The fact she was to marry her Professor by the end of the week was certainly not normal.

She settled herself into her familiar seat in the second row and rested her head on the table. She wondered about casting a warming charm about herself- she knew the spell quite well by now- but decided against it. She found an odd sort of warmth in the cold. It seemed to soothe her and eventually allowed the thoughts that had been plaguing her for the last few days to dissipate as she drifted into a well-needed sleep.

\---------------

Snape opened his eyes at the sound of his wards being triggered and reached for his wand. The classroom: Gods, who would be down there at this time? None of the students spent more time there than they had to and surely the staff would have more sense to believe he would leave his rooms unwarded. Though, admittedly, he did it more out of habit now than anything else. He groaned as he sat up and cast lumos on the dark room, beginning to dress in his familiar teaching robes. Whoever was down there couldn’t be causing that much trouble: his potion’s cupboard was heavily warded, much more than the simple trip-wire of his classroom. 

Still, he would teach whoever was down there to snoop around. Perhaps it was no more than Filch’s mangy cat, but he was certain he had shut the door. Whoever it was, he wasn’t going to turn up any less than fully dressed. He hadn’t been asleep... yet, but it had been a close thing and he really didn’t need this right now.

Stalking through the corridors, he pushed open the door of his classroom and cast a suspicious glance at the cauldrons and then over to his desk, where the papers from the last week still sat, ungraded. Nothing seemed out of place, except...

He recognised the figure slumped over the desk at once and he also knew she was sleeping. Pointing the tip of his glowing wand at the girl’s face he considered waking her up: if only to teach her a lesson. But then, she hadn’t touched anything. And she really did look exhausted. He decided to come back in the morning and if she was still there, he would deal with her then. 

Before he left, he summoned a small blanket from his rooms and threw it over the girl. It wouldn’t do to have her freezing to death down here, although, he mused it might solve some of his more pressing problems. 

As he walked back to his rooms he rubbed the bridge of his nose and wondered why the girl had come down here in the first place. She had said things in the dormitory were hard but why here? Perhaps she had wanted to speak with him, but that didn’t make much sense. She had probably just wanted somewhere she could be alone.

Back in his own rooms, Snape didn’t bother to get undressed before climbing into bed and returning to his usual night time state of half-sleep.


	6. Six

The girl was gone. 

It was what he had expected but he was still a little surprised when he checked the classroom early the next morning only to find it empty. Nothing was out of place and the only evidence that she had been there at all was the small blanket folded unceremoniously on the child’s seat. He took out his wand and with one swift flick it flew back to his rooms.

The day passed quietly and he didn’t see the girl once: not even at meals. He had wondered about going to find her, but, in truth, he didn’t want to see her: to be reminded of what the future had in store for them both. 

He wanted one last day to himself. Surely that wasn’t too much to ask?

“You’ve hardly touched your food.” McGonagall commented at breakfast the next morning but Snape didn’t reply. His view on the old woman had changed drastically since Martha’s revelation and he could no longer find it within himself to suffer conversation with her. He responded with a non-committal grunt and lifted his eyes to survey the Ravenclaw table. 

She wasn’t there. 

McGonagall seemed to read his mind, or to think she had done so, and reached a hand out to pat him on the back at which he flinched away.

“I know it’s been hard for you these past few days, Severus. But I wanted you to know, I don’t believe any of the rumours being spread about you. It’s probably just Martha, trying to stir things up.”

Snape sneered and stood up. “Thank you Minerva.”He said sarcastically. “Your opinion, as always, means everything to me.”

The woman clearly didn’t get it as she smiled up at him and he rolled his eyes and walked away. He really couldn’t care less about what the students were saying. Not anymore. In less than an hour the gossip would be as good as true. He would be married to the girl. Let them say what they wanted.

Sitting behind his desk in the empty classroom he took a deep breath, and attempted to clear his mind as he had done so many times before. 

Years of practiced detachment from his feelings made it an easy task, but there was still one niggling thought ticking away in the back of his head. What would happen to them if she didn’t turn up? He had read that Fudge was going to take non-compliance with the new law very seriously but that didn’t really explain what the punishment would be.

Just as his thoughts were beginning to stray to Azkaban and the fate Miss Granger had so readily saved him from there came a loud and confident knock at the classroom door.

He wondered who it could be as it certainly didn’t sound like the quiet child he saw in class each day

“Come in.” He called and the door opened to reveal Minerva, holding an embarrassed and tear stained Martha, dressed in an embroidered and decidedly frumpy wedding dress.

“Minerva, what are you-” He began but the old woman cut him off.

“I found her crying in the girl's bathroom, as I suspected. She hadn’t even attempted to get dressed and said she was going to go in her jeans. Well, I’m sorry, Severus, but I could not stand by and let her embarrass you like that. The dress is mine. It’s quite old fashioned but it’ll have to do.”

Snape shook his head. “Honestly, Minerva, I’m not dressing up for this farce.”

“That is your choice.” She said firmly. “But I don’t want this girl making a spectacle of you. She hasn't told her parents about the law either. It’s despicable! I’m going to have to visit them later today to explain.” She gave the girl a derisive stare at which the child began to sob.

“Please, don’t tell them.” She cried. “I’m wearing the dress. Just please, let me tell them myself.”

McGonagall sneered. “You really think I’ll believe you’ll do that. After everything-“

“Minerva!” Snape thundered and the loudness of his voice shook the dungeon walls, leaving an eerie, smoke like silence in its wake. He lowered his voice before continuing. “I am quite capable of handling Miss Barrett by myself and I would be grateful if you left it with me to do so. I shall approach her parents myself when I see fit. Until then, leave us be.”

McGonagall flinched at his words but seemed to misunderstand; thinking the harshness in his tone was meant for the girl and not herself.

“Very well, Severus. I can see she is in good hands.” The old woman turned to Martha. “You’d better behave yourself today young lady. And make sure my dress is returned in one piece.” And with that she stalked out of the room.

When they were alone, he looked up at the girl to find her smiling at him so gratefully it hurt. 

“I don’t know why you’re so happy.” He sneered and the smile died on the girl’s face.

“Do you want me to get changed, Sir?” She asked quietly.

Snape shook his head, turning his attention to the parchment in front of him. “I don’t care what you do." He said stiffly.

Martha swallowed hard and shifted on her feet. 

“Could you at least get rid of the frills then?” She asked.

Snape sighed and lifted his wand, surveying the girl before him for the first time. McGonagall had obviously transfigured the dress a little as it was clinging to her breasts in a rather flattering way. He shook off the thought and closed his eyes, imagining the same dress, minus the disturbingly unattractive flowers and frills. When he opened his eyes they were gone and standing before him was an attractive young woman in a flowing, white wedding dress that drew in at the waist, accentuating curves he had not noticed on her before.

“Is that okay?” He asked.

“Yes." She smiled. “Thank you.”

He gave her a small smile in return but it didn’t reach his eyes. “We'd best be going then. Come with me to the castle gates and we’ll apparate.”


	7. Seven

Martha was surprised to find Professor Snape’s hand still stiffly holding onto her back well after she had finished throwing up from the shock of her first apparation. 

For a while, she was confused but it didn’t take long for her to realise why he was gripping her so tightly.

“There they are!” Someone shouted and there was a great pounding of footsteps as a mob of journalists seemed to swim towards them at lightning speed.

“Professor Snape!” Someone called out “How do you feel marrying one of your Sixth-year students? Did you fight against the pairing? Do you wish now that you had died in the Final Battle?”

He steered Martha through the crowd, directing her towards the Ministry entrance and batting the reporters off with a few stern words. “Out of the way, please. I do not wish to make a statement at this time.” He said calmly.

Martha was very glad at that moment that it was Professor Snape with her. He seemed immune to the shouted questions and flashing cameras- and he probably was by now. 

After the war, his story had been in all the papers and the man was now a firm figure in the press. They had covered his trial relentlessly, with a full six page spread on his life story after he was cleared of all charges. Everybody knew who he was. Which was bad news for Martha as it meant she was no longer invisible.

“Miss Barrett! Over here!” One of the reporters called and stupidly the girl turned. 

As soon as she did so, everyone took a picture and the light from the snapping cameras dazed her, causing her to stumble on the Ministry steps, only to be upheld by her Professor’s strong arm on her neck as he steadied her fall and all but shoved her inside.

Once they were firmly out of reach from the press, he let her go and the girl just stood, blinking stupidly in the doorway, trying to clear her vision.

“Rule number one of dealing with the press.” He drawled. “Never give them anything for free. That picture will be all over the newspapers tomorrow. You shouldn’t have let them have it.”

“I didn’t know they were going to do that!” She complained to the dark blob in her vision, who was very slowly beginning to resemble something more Snape-shaped.

“Then you are more stupid than I thought.” 

Martha was more than a little annoyed at that but even she had to agree he had a point there. What had she expected them to do? Line up and politely ask her questions? 

She had been very stupid.

“Ah, Miss Granger,” Her Professor said, wandering off into the distance and luckily Martha’s vision had cleared enough that she could follow him. That is, until she noted, with a terrible sense of dismay, who Hermione was with.

Her heart stopped when she saw the mop of ginger hair, that long freckled nose and the bony fingers wrapped tightly around a bottle of red wine. 

Ron. 

Ron Weasley was here and she had to get away from him. 

Martha’s eyes darted frantically around the room. Looking for the nearest exit but she was so disorientated she couldn’t ground herself and there were people everywhere... 

So many people and she had to get out.

“Martha,” Ron said, his hand wrapping tightly around her wrist.

She looked up, expecting to see the piercing blue eyes that had haunted her nightmares for years, only to find it wasn’t Ron who had grabbed her at all. 

It was Professor Snape and his eyes looked nothing at all like the ginger boy’s. In fact, they were the complete opposite: dark and deep and safe.

Very, very safe.

“Are you alright?” He asked and the girl nodded.

“Fine.” She smiled and he loosened his grip on her wrist, moving to wrap his long, surprisingly warm fingers around her own cold hand and squeezing gently.

At first the feeling frightened her but after a while the pressure of his hand against her own was reassuring.

“Then perhaps we should say hello to Mr. Weasley?” He smirked and Martha looked up to find his dark eyes sparkling with mischief. 

When she realised what he was up to, the girl ouldn’t help but crack a small smile of her own. “Right. Of course Sir.” She said.

With Professor Snape by her side, still holding her hand, his thumb gently pressing down into her skin, she felt a lot more confident and for the first time in her whole life, she was able to look up and see Ron for what he actually was. 

A boy.

A sad, inadequate, lost little boy. 

Hermione smiled and introduced herself and her fiancé: a tall man with dark hair and kind blue eyes.

“And this is Ron.” She said.

Professor Snape’s smiled weakly. 

“I believe you have met my fiancé, Mr. Weasley?” He questioned.

“Oh yes.” Ron said quietly, not quite daring to meet the girl’s eyes. “We knew each other at school.”

“Am I right in assuming it was Quidditch that brought you together?” He probed and the ginger boy looked up anxiously. 

“Always thought it was a nasty game.” Snape continued. “Filthy, really. Not the way a normal young man should spend his time.” 

Ron must have realised Snape wasn’t talking about sport as he hurried away with the lame excuse of needing the toilet.

“Honestly.” Hermione said when he was gone. “Ron’s got a bladder the size of an eggcup!” Then she added, “I didn’t realise you hated Quidditch so much Professor?”

Snape only shrugged and squeezed Martha’s hand a little tighter which made her happy. 

It had felt good to watch Ron squirm and when they finally made it into the lift and headed for Ministry Office 112 she felt exhilarated. 

This day could not get any better.

But it could get a lot, lot worse.


	8. Eight (The Wedding)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding finally happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favourite chapter yet, which is strange because I was putting off writing this because I thought it would be really boring. :) Well, maybe it is but I like it. Also I've been reading too many reader Inserts because half-way through the chapter I stopped writing Martha and started writing "You" so I had to go back and change all that. If you find any mistakes let me know so I can fix them

Stepping into Office 112 was awful, and it was made a million times worse by the fact Professor Snape was still holding tightly to the girl’s hand. As they entered, hundreds of eyes turned to face them and the reassuring tug of her Professor’s grip only made her jerk away from him embarrassed.

There were people she knew here: Ellie Mavis, wearing her mother’s old dress, and Ellie Mavis’s angry mother who was glaring daggers at the girl... Flitwick was there too: who had invited him! And Professor Trelawney! Oh god! There were so many people and they were all staring at her. She held her breath and swayed on her feet, feeling suddenly light headed. The realisation of what was happening kicking in again.

Snape cleared his throat loudly and the eyes swivelled away.

“Thank you.” She whispered, steadying herself and gripping his hand again shyly. 

Snape shook his head and smiled almost mockingly. “You are very strange.” Was all he said.

The first part of the ceremony was given over to speeches from family and friends. It was very long and very, very boring and Martha sat in her fold up chair, fiddling with the skin of her finger as Ellie’s mother droned on and on about how pleased she was for her daughter.

A few people made snide comments about “less suitable arrangements.” But Professor Snape’s sour face warned anyone from saying their full piece. 

When the speeches were finally over, couples were told to go through to a smaller room where the actual binding ceremony was to take place.

That was when Martha started to panic again. Professor Snape pulled her from her chair and began to steer her towards the door that had appeared at the side of the room.

“What do we have to do in there?” She hissed, realising she had no idea how a magical marriage actually worked.

“Magic.” Snape replied, though that didn’t really answer her question.

This room was much smaller the one they had come from, and much less comfortable. There were no seats, just a large empty space in which couples were lining up opposite one another. 

At the head of the room was a small alter where a fat, bearded man in a funny hat stood, wand raised.

“Take your places opposite your Spouse and take their left hand in yours” He called and everyone bustled to obey his orders. 

“Is he a priest?” Martha asked, but her question was met with a sharp shushing noise from the fat man as Professor Snape once again took her hand in his own.

“Please do not speak during the binding ceremony unless instructed to do so.” He said and Martha blushed.

“He is a sort of Priest.” Snape drawled before he too was shushed by the fat man.

“I will now travel between partners and conduct the binding spell.” The fat Priest said.

Martha took a quick glance around the room, relieved that they were near the door and thus would probably be “conducted” last.

While the Priest was busy with the other couples Martha looked up at her Professor’s face, hesitant to read his expression. It was blank, as always, but as she looked at him he lowered his eyebrows menacingly, which caused her to snort out a suppressed giggle and thus be shushed by the fat man. 

Professor Snape seemed rather pleased with himself for getting her into trouble and smirked as Martha looked away, scared she would laugh again. She had never thought Snape funny before, in fact she had always been terrified by the dark and mysterious man, yet she was beginning to see another side of him and discover that he did in fact have a sense of humour, albeit a cynical one.

When the Priest finally reached them, Martha’s butterflies had returned. Consulting a piece of presumably magical parchment he shot a nasty glance at the pair before beginning his speech. 

“Please take out your wands.” He said and Snape produced his immediately, while Martha struggled to find hers within McGonagall’s transfigured dress.

The Priest sighed theatrically as the girl at last produced her wand, it was made of a pale wood and her Professor’s eyebrows rose when he saw it, as it was quite rare to use such light wood in wand making.

“It’s bamboo.” She said and the Priest shushed her.

“Curious.” Snape replied, his eyebrows tightening as he observed her wand.

“SHUSHHH!” The Priest screamed, a vein on his neck bulging as he struggled to remain calm. “Ahem. Now if you would please repeat after me...”

The spell was conducted in Latin and by the time it was over and Martha was told to press the tip of her wand to Professor Snape’s (which seemed a little dirty) she could hardly breathe from reciting the unknown words. She had no idea what she had just agreed to, but as their wands touched she could feel the powerful flow of magic course between them before the Priest declared them married and they pulled away from each other.

“You may now kiss the bride.” The Priest said, rolling his eyes dramatically as Martha looked nervously at her Professor.

“Is it compulsory?” Snape questioned and the fat man looked taken aback.

“No.” He admitted.

“Shame.” Snape said, smirking slightly at the clearly uncomfortable Priest. “May we go now?”

Martha swallowed, the fear of almost having been kissed by Snape, beginning to settle in her stomach.

“There’s going to be a reception downstairs.” He said. “But yes, I suppose you can leave.”

Snape nodded curtly at the fat man. “Thank you for your help.” He said sarcasticly, placing a hand on Martha’s shoulder and pulling her out of the room and through the hoards of eagerly waiting relatives. 

When they reached the lobby, Snape motioned for the girl to take his arm again.

“Are we going back to Hogwarts then?” She asked.

Snape lifted an eyebrow. “Unless you’d like to stay and give an Interview.” He smirked.

Martha shook her head. “No Hogwarts it is.” She said.


	9. Nine

Martha held tightly to Professor Snape’s arm, the world pixelating around her for the second time that day, as they apparated from the swarm of reporters still huddled outside the Ministry doors.

Despite the complaints of her churning stomach, the girl seemed to be getting used to the strange feeling of apparation and didn’t throw up again when her feet landed on the muddy ground outside the school's gates. 

“Feeling allright?” Snape asked, a steadying hand still gripping the girl’s shoulder and Martha nodded, offering him a watery smile.

“Great.” She said sarcastically.

“It won’t always be this bad.” He insisted and Martha looked up to see his dark eyes shining in what could possibly have been compassion. She didn’t know if he was talking about the apparation sickness or the media interest in their marriage but suspected it was both and smiled shyly at him, touched by the offer of comfort.

As the pair began the short journey back to the main entrance, Snape spoke.

“I was thinking about your request.” He began. “To move into my Private Quarters.”

He paused a while, waiting for the girl’s reaction, but she said nothing and her face went blank as she waited for his answer. 

“It really isn’t sensible.” He said at last and Martha's face fell.

"I have to stay in the Dormitory?” She asked.

“Yes.” He admitted, thinking of Ellie Mavis, the Sixth year Ravenclaw who had been at the wedding ceremony and was sure to hassle the girl. “But if it gets too much and you need somewhere to go, you may use my classroom. I’ve changed the wards to admit you... just make sure you keep yourself warm next time.”

The girl blushed. “Sorry about that.” She said, remembering the night she had snuck down to the potion’s classroom and fallen asleep, only to wake up with a blanket covering her and the knowledge that Snape had seen her sleeping. 

The thought had been a little uncomfortable to say the least.

Snape merely shrugged, effectively killing the conversation as they made their way through to the entrance hall, only to see a stern faced McGonagall waiting for them, emerald robes pulled tightly around her bony frame.

“Severus.” She said, a tight smile tugging at her lips. “A word please, if I may.” Her eyes swivelled to the girl standing in her transfigured dress and she scowled at the alterations Snape had made. 

“Alone.” She added sternly.

“Of course. I’ll speak with you later Miss Barrett.” Severus said, turning away from the girl.

“Mrs Snape.” McGonagall corrected and Severus’s eyebrows twitched slightly. 

He hadn’t thought of that before, of course she would be Mrs Snape now.

Back in her office McGonagall settled herself into a large chair and motioned for the dark haired professor to do the same. He reluctantly did so but kept his feet turned firmly to the door, having no intention of spending more time than necessary with the Headmistress.

“Have you thought about what you want to do next?” She asked and the calmness in her voice took him off guard.

Snape shrugged. “I don’t know what you mean.” He said honestly.

Mc Gonagall sighed and her thin eyebrows lowered. “When she graduates." She said stiffly. "Are you going to keep your post here or find work somewhere else?”

Snape raised an eyebrow. He hadn't looked that far into the future yet.

“I don’t see why this conversation should exclude Miss Barrett.” He said, realising that now he had a wife any major decisions would have to be made jointly.

“For gods sake!” Minerva snapped. “You’re not seriously going to let her rule your life Severus?” She asked.

“No.” Snape said through clenched teeth. “And I won’t rule hers either.”

He hadn’t wanted to bring up the subject of Ron until he had more facts to confront the old woman with but right now his anger was burning red hot and he felt incapable of holding back.

“Honestly Minerva!" He said. "Have you ever stopped to think what you’ve been doing to the girl? You might not have wanted to believe her and it might have been important for the order to keep Mr Weasley in Potter's saintly shadow but did you have to go about it like this?”

Minerva shook her head and swallowed hard. “I don’t know what you mean Severus.” She said, standing stiffly and and turning her face to the window so she wouldn’t have to look her colleague in the eye. “I trust my instincts and when Mr Weasley told me she was lying I believed him.”

“And what about what Martha said?” He asked and Minerva spun on her heels to face him.

“Since when did you call her Martha?” The old woman spat. “Did your little pet convince you to take her side when she was down on her knees-”

Severus felt his cheeks burn red, more out of embarrassment for the girl than himself.

“Just listen to yourself!” He shouted and as his voice echoed around the dark room he felt his anger draining away, replaced by an odd sense of pity for the woman before him. Could she really not see what she was doing or was she choosing to be this way? Either way he hated her for it and realised he could not work continue to work under this woman.

“This is ridiculous Minerva. I’ll keep my post until the end of the year and then I’m leaving. I can’t stand to work with someone too blind to admit their own mistakes.”

With that he stood and exited the office, leaving a slightly startled Minerva drowning in her own thoughts.


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see :)

“Professor?” Martha’s small voice echoed in the empty potion’s classroom and her husband looked up with a sigh. 

She hadn’t had a chance to speak to him since the wedding ceremony and the lack of contact had been playing on her nerves, causing her to over analyse each encounter they had ever had and then worry what McGonagall had said to make him avoid her like this, because she was certain the old woman had something to do with it. 

“What is it Miss Barrett?” He asked, running a pale hand across his face and trying not to look as tired as he felt.

Martha shuffled on her feet. He was treating her like a student, which she supposed she was, but it still felt weird. How was she supposed to get to know him if he kept his guard up like this. Then again, she had called him Professor, which hadn’t helped much.

“I just wondered what the Headmistress wanted to talk to you about... when she called you away? I’ve been worrying about it all week.” She wasn’t sure why she had admitted that to him, aside from their marriage they were practically strangers, but she was so sick of keeping her feelings to herself. Nobody talked to her anymore. The students still gossiped and most of her Professors ignored her. Even Flitwick, who she usually had a good rapport with was finding reasons to avoid her. 

In a castle full of people she felt entirely alone. It might have been poetic... if it wasn’t true.

Professor Snape narrowed his eyes. “It was nothing to worry about.” He said. “Though I probably should have told you by now.” He sighed and wondered where to begin. “She wanted to know how long I planned to keep my position at the school.”

The girl looked strangely worried and Professor Snape lowered his eyebrows in contemplation. 

“What did you tell her?” She asked. 

“I’ve handed in my resignation. I’ll be gone by the end of the year.” He said, suddenly feeling incredibly guilty. He had thought she’d be pleased if he left, that it would give her final school year a sense of normality... or as close to normality as things could get these days.

As her eyes dropped to the floor, he noted this was clearly not the case.

“Was it because of me?” Martha asked and he couldn’t decide whether to lie or not. 

He held his breath.

“Yes...” He admitted reluctantly. “Or rather, what you told me. I couldn’t continue to work here, not after that.”

Martha’s green eyes suddenly shot up to meet his own, flaring with anger.

“But it’s fine to leave me here?” She said and the truth of her words stung.

Professor Snape tried to shake away the strange feelings tugging at his chest, settling his face into its usual, sour grimace. 

“We hardly know each other.” He countered.

“I don’t have anyone else.” She said.“If you go, I’m coming with you.” 

He shook his head sternly. “No. If you follow me you’ll be throwing your life away. You need to finish your education.”

“Why? I hardly think I’ll need my Newts to pop out a baby every two years!”

Professor Snape’s face flushed red, both in embarrassment that she had somehow learnt more about the reproductive side of the law than he, and in anger because it was true. 

She would hardly be capable of holding down a job whilst pregnant.

He ground his teeth quietly, struggling to come up with a suitable response. “The longer you stay at school, the longer you can avoid The Ministry. It might even be prudent to fail your Newts. That way you could stay on at Hogwarts for another year to retake them.”

It sounded cruel but it might be her best option.

“You honestly think I want to stay here?” She asked, her voice cracking just a little. “Yout think I like it here? Do you know what they say about me? You think I want to spend two more years here, just to get out of...” She trailed off, a habit he now recognised whenever the subject of sex came up. “I don’t care about that!” She snapped. “I’ve done it before and if it gets me out of here I’ll do it again. Just... don’t leave me here... Please.”

There was that word again, that timeless word that seemed to peel back the years, leaving him stranded on the astronomy tower, face to face with Albus Dumbledore. 

“Severus... Please.” 

He shook off the thought and settled himself back into the present moment.

“I can’t let you do this.” He said weakly. “It isn’t right. You need to stay here.”

Martha shook her head. 

"I can't."


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late. :/

Everything hurt more after that and Severus found it hard to even look at the girl without flinching. Fresh threads of guilt had wrapped themselves around his already tangled heart and while he had gotten used to the constant, aching thrum from his past mistakes, this new pain was sharp and raw.

Deep down, there was a part of him that knew none of this was his fault. He hadn’t enacted the Marriage Law and he hadn’t chosen the girl to be his wife. He hadn’t asked for any of this.

But it didn’t stop the pain, and it couldn’t stop the feeling that he was somehow innately bad, that on a subconscious level he had willed this to happen, that he was to blame and now he had brought this horrible situation upon not only himself, but the child as well. 

It had been the same with his mother, and Lily. He might not have been the one to throw the punches or speak the killing curse but it was still his fault. He had still been there, behind the scenes, pulling the strings and orchestrating misery in the lives of the innocent... So many had suffered from his actions already. He was just like his father. 

What made things harder was he knew that if he asked, Minerva would let him continue his post as Potion’s Master. For all her shortcomings, she was a woman of principle, and while she might be able to convince herself that Ronald Weasley was a saint who could do no wrong, he knew she would find it much harder to dismiss someone who had done, as she would put it, so much good for “The Cause.” Harder yet, someone Dumbledore had trusted.

Still, even if he did decide to stay, it would only postpone the inevitable. Martha couldn’t continue to fail her exams forever and even if she did, the school would only keep her on so long. Eventually they would have to face this and drawing out the inevitable wasn’t helping anyone.

He had been pondering the options for a while when the idea finally came to him. It was so simple, so obvious, he was surprised he hadn’t thought of it sooner...

Spinner’s End. 

He could have the house connected to the Floo network. It was a clever loophole in the law which would mean Martha could avoid most of the castle’s drama while still having a student status which protected her from the full requirements of the decree.

It made a lot of sense really. All he had to do now was convince Minerva.

This was not going to be fun.


End file.
